After The Fairy Tales
by mooney-996
Summary: Continutation of Fairytale! "It's all well and good meeting your Prince Charming you have dreamed of all of your life, but what happens once you get your happy ending? Elena and Stefan are about to find out." STELENA! A/U!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!**

**OKAY STOP RIGHT THERE! First off, welcome to After The Fairy Tales! Before you carry on with this story have you read my prequel to this called 'Fairytale'. If not then go back and read it please otherwise a lot of references in here will not make sense! Thank you and if you have read Fairytale I know that I promised you this sequel a long time ago and I am so sorry that I haven't given it to you! Yes it's official I am the worst person in the world but here is the first chapter and I am going to spend the rest of this day (its only midday here in the UK) writing as much of the story as I can to make it up to you! I know it is short but I am working on this right now. No excuses this time since I finally have my Stelena mojo back! **

**Thank you so much for reading Fairytale and now this story. Please don't be afraid to read my other fics and I will be sending out a chapter every week so look out for one every Monday which is when I am releasing the other chapters to the other two stories I have written since Fairytales! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Vampire Diaries nor the characters in this story. If I did Katherine would still be here!  
**

_"Yes I'll marry you" _

_"I love you so much"_

_"I love you too Stefan Salvatore"_

_I watch as the love of my life puts the amazing white gold diamond ring on my wedding finger. I lean in to kiss him….._

"Elena! Wake up it's time!"

My eyes snap open and I groan as I turn over in my sleep pulling the covers over me. I smile as I settle myself back into the large duvet and remember my dream of the romantic proposal I was presented with almost a year ago at my family's lake house. To this day I can't think about it without butterflies rising to my stomach. It was just….perfect.

"Elena! Wake up!" I feel someone tap me on the shoulder and I move my hand to bat the disturbance away. Go away!

"Elena! It's your wedding day! Get up!" I hear a female shout to me. I turn over so I am on my back and I am woken to the familiar face of Caroline Forbes. My maid of honour. Her face is like thunder at the moment as she watches me attempt to wake up.

"Come on Elena. It's 8.30 in the morning! You were meant to be awake an hour ago to start your make up!. You're lucky I let you sleep in."

I struggle to sit myself up and rub my eyes. "Morning to you too Care"

"Morning Elena and happy wedding day!" She squeals running to my side of the bed giving me a hug. "Right. Plan for this morning. Now that I let you sleep in an extra hour, we will have to rush. We only have half an hour to do your make up, your Mother will be here in twenty minutes to help you with your dress, your flowers will be here in an hour and we have to be out of here by no later than 11 am if we want to make it to the church on time, which means that we have two and a half hours to make sure that everyone is prepped and ready to go."

I laugh. "You know that the bride is allowed to be late for her wedding right? It's like a traditional or something isn't it?" I joke.

"Yes but only ten minutes or so to give the groom a slight scare but I am not giving you that option! You and Stefan were always meant to be together so there is nothing wrong with being punctual today." Caroline answers clearly showing frustration at the idea of being late. "Now come on. You're getting married today! It's shower time!"

I laugh to myself as Caroline walks out of the room.

I sit there for a few minutes in bed recollecting every bit of information that I can for the day. Inwardly I smile. It is my wedding day today. The day I have been planning with my family, friends and Stefan for a whole year and I have been so giddy! I settle myself out of bed to go for a shower until I am shaved, buffed and shaved to perfection, and the minute I am out, I am thrown back into my room where I am given and mini manicure and pedicure by Caroline and Bonnie, my bridesmaid and I fit myself into my wedding underwear of cream lacy french knickers and cream laced bask. Stefan will be on his knees tonight when he sees this!

Soon after that I am met by my Mum who is trying her hardest not to cry at the sight of her only girl getting married and I thrust into one of the few chairs that we have in the kitchen before given a flute of….. pink champagne?

"Caroline! It's 9 am! It's too early to be drinking surely" I protest

"Not on your wedding day it isn't. Anyway it's for the nerves. You only need a few sips. You don't want to be wobbling down the aisle now do you?"

I laugh and take a few sips. She's right. It has calmed my nerves already and I start to calm down from my morning wake up call to take a look around the room I am in. It was decided weeks ago that I would stay at Caroline and Matt's apartment since I used to live there. Luckily it can fit myself, Caroline, Bonnie, my mum, my hair stylist, my make up artist and my photographer quite comfortably despite how small the apartment is. Looking around it does make me laugh though. Since Stefan and I are in the papers a lot especially since we got engaged we got quite a nice deal with our wedding photographer. We agree a deal with a photographer from work to do a cover story for us on the proviso that we get to keep every photo taken, good or bad.

So as I am getting ready to go, my local photographer Sophie is snapping away telling me to look one way then the next while my make up and hair is being done, I have before and after shots done with the girls and ones of me getting into my wedding dress.

My dress is simple but beautiful. It's strapless with a corset to show off my thin figure. It's ivory with a thin belt across the middle while the rest of the dress flows into a small a-line shape, only fanning out at the bottom slightly. I slip into plain white kitten heels which I should be able to last the day in, while I have a small silver locket from Stefan's grandmother lays on my chest in the middle of my hair which is loosely curled. I went for a simple veil. It's only going to come off at the end of the night anyway so there is no need for it to be huge so it's a simple white veil with a blue gem at the top for my something blue.

As I stand in the living room looking at myself in the large full length mirror in front of me I am almost to the point of tears. This is it. I am ready.

I am ready to get married.

* * *

Hope this is enough to keep you going! I upload my chapters every Monday but since I am uploading this chapter now, I will be upoading chapter 2 on the following Monday! Thank you for reading this! Please comment, review, follow, favourite, PM me, whatever you like! Please no bad words! I have been trying to think of a storyline and now I finally have one! I saw your comments from Fairytale today and that gave me inspiration to start the new story so thank you so much! Love to all!


	2. Chapter 2

I open the door of the car to see the church I am about to be married in before me. It's a large stone coloured church with a large tower clock above us showing me that we got there in time. My mum gives me a quick good luck kiss as she makes her way into the church to grab my dad who will be walking me down the aisle. I give the girls a hug as they wish me good luck too and I look to the front of the doors to see my dad dressed in a black and white three piece suit with a small white rose buttonhole walking towards me surprised.

"Wow. You look amazing sweetheart." He says grabbing my hands and giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Dad" I answer trying not to cry.

We make our way up the front steps of the church and into the front hall where there are large brown doors closed in front of us concealing that I am there right now. My body slightly starts to shake and I jitter in anticipation knowing that once those doors are open, there is no going back. I know that Stefan is behind those doors waiting for me and all I want to do right now is just rip open those doors and run down the aisle, shout out 'I do', kiss him and take him away from the church. It's only been one night but I have missed him like crazy!

I feel my Dad linking his arm around mine, giving it a quick squeeze. "Are you okay?"

I nod. "Just nervous"

"That's normal" My Dad answers "I imagine Stefan is probably going through the same. I was like that when I married your Mum. She was on the other side of that door and I couldn't wait for her to walk down the aisle so I could just be in the same room as her. It drove me crazy because she was half an hour late because she was stuck in traffic"

I laugh. My Dad always knows the right things to say to me when I'm nervous. "You will be just fine. I promise you. He has been so nervous this morning. I've never seen the man so giddy in my life! This even beats when he asked me for permission to marry you!" I laugh again. Poor Stefan. Dad told me the night after Stefans proposal that he went to ask my Dad's permission to propose to me and my Dad gave him a hard time on purpose until he couldn't hold it any longer, said it was okay and laughed his head off at poor Stefan who was practically a quivering mess on the floor!

"He told me he had never been so shaken in his life" I giggle.

"It was fun though. But none the less, I am proud of you. You picked a wonderful man." I squeezed his arm as a thank you.

"I also told him that is he ever hurts you, I am not afraid to bring out my baseball bat" He smiles

I look back shocked "Dad!" I shout making him laugh. I hear the girls behind me in their baby pink floor length bridal party dresses holding a bouquet of white roses giggling who clearly had heard the whole conversation but were giving me and my Dad some time to ourselves.

Caroline looks at the clock on the wall. It's time. "Are you ready?" She asks and I nod and face forward.

The doors open to reveal the inside of the beautiful church Stefan and I had found while out on a walk one evening. It's a very traditional church on the inside. It has huge wooden beams, stone columns holding the structure up and beautiful stain glass windows everywhere filling the church with light of all different colours. It looks magnificent. Even more so that we have been lucky with the amazing summer day that we have today.

As I start to walk down the aisle being led by my Dad to the sound of the traditional wedding march, I try to keep a hold of my white rose bridal bouquet while trying to keep to Caroline's strict instructions of walking down the aisle. Left foot forward, together, right foot forward, together. Urgh this is so slow! I see Stefan waiting for me at the front of the aisle but he hasn't turned around yet. I notice Damon nudge him and he turns around slowly.

When our eyes meet it is like we are falling in love all over again. His eyes grow wide in shock and his mouth grows into his beaming smile. My favourite smile. I don't pay any attention to the flashes of cameras and people staring at me from the pews as I make my way towards Stefan. My butterflies start anew and all I want to do now is get to Stefan quickly. Sadly I have my Dad stopping me from doing so, so I am left to walking down the aisle in this very slow and silly manner until I reach the end and the music reaches it's crescendo.

My Dad grabs my hand, gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and places my hand into Stefan's, the old tradition showing he is handing his responsibilities of looking after me onto Stefan, and walks away shaking Stefan's free hand. We both look at each other and I come over embarrassed flushing bright red as we make our way to the altar where the Father is waiting for us to perform the ceremony. We turn to face each other and I suppress my urge to grab him and kiss him right there and then by biting my lip while smiling. I feel almost like a school girl all over again. If I allowed myself to, I would even be swinging from side to side while holding this look in turn for hiding my embarrassment as cuteness. But of course I don't as we are in front of our friends and family. I can see that Stefan is holding back a grin himself as he tries to look serious. He has not let go of my hand yet and I am not going to stop him. He is calming my nerves a little as we wait patiently for the Father to go through the usual speech of how sacred the vows of marriage are.

We are lost in each other up until those seven words that everyone getting married fears during the ceremony "Speak now or forever hold your peace"

Luckily the room is deadly silent and everyone laughs making us both and the Father laugh in return.

"Before the presentation of the rings, I now ask do you, Elena Gilbert take this man, Stefan Salvatore as your husband, to love him and to honour him, to nurture, serve and support him, in times of joy and in times of difficulty? Do you promise to remain by his side regardless of what trouble befalls you, and in the presence of temptation to forsake this love, do you promise to remain steadfast and true? Do you promise with all your heart and soul to honour this vow till death do you part? " the Father asks

Without hesitation I answer beaming back at Stefan "I do." I take a deep breath. Okay first hurdle over.

"And do you Stefan Salvatore take this woman, Elena Gilbert as your wife, to love her and to honour her, to nurture, serve and support her, in times of joy and in times of difficulty? Do you promise to remain by her side regardless of what trouble befalls you, and in the presence of temptation to forsake this love, do you promise to remain steadfast and true? Do you promise with all your heart and soul to honour this vow till death do you part?"

Stefan repeats my gesture beaming back at me as he stares me straight in the eyes "I do."

"Excellent. Shall we proceed with the vows? Stefan you go first"

Stefan turns around without letting go of my hand, gets my wedding ring off Damon, his best man, and turns back to me. A few people in the crowd laugh at Stefan not letting go of my hand. He lets go of my right hand which he is holding and grabs my left gently in his hand placing my new wedding ring halfway onto my finger.

"Now repeat after me" the Father starts

"I Stefan Salvatore.."

"I Stefan Salvatore…"

"Take you Elena Gilbert…"

"Take you Elena Gilbert…"

"To be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward…"

"To be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward…"

"For better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do us part"

"For better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do us part"

Stefan breathes a silent sigh of relief as he places the simply white gold band on my wedding finger next to my engagement ring. That's it. We're half way now.

The Father turns to me. I turn around and get Stefan's ring from Caroline who is beaming at us next to Bonnie. I turn back to place Stefan's thick white gold wedding band half way onto his wedding ring finger. "Elena repeat after me"

"I Elena Gilbert.."

"I Elena Gilbert…"

"Take you Stefan Salvatore…"

"Take you Stefan Salvatore…"

"To be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward…"

"To be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward…"

"For better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do us part"

"For better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do us part"

I can not contain my smile any longer as I move the ring onto Stefan's finger fully so it places nicely next to his knuckle. That's it! We're married! We both stare at each other with lust and anticipation as we wait for those amazing words to make this final.

"I now declare you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride"

"Thank God for that" Stefan shouts out making everyone laugh and applaud loudly as he grabs me and kisses me hard on the lips while I grab him tightly, never wanting to let go.

"I've been waiting for a long time for this Mrs Salvatore." Eek! Mrs Salvatore!

"Me too Mr Salvatore"

* * *

That's it! They're married! Hope you liked the ceremony. I wanted it to be quick and simple. I got the vows online. Did I get the order right for anyone reading here who is married already (I'm getting married myself in a year or two so I hope that I have this right :P)

I know this is short but I am working my way up to the main story. Next after this is the reception and the honeymoon! Hope you liked this. I hope you liked the little talk with Elena and her Dad (that was my favourite bit to write) :D

Thanks again for all of those who are reading, commenting, reviewing etc. I love you all for doing that and taking an interest in this story :D


	3. Chapter 3

I give Stefan a swift kiss as we make our way to sign the register and walk back up the aisle holding hands outside where we are greeted by lots of confetti and the photographer taking photo after photo of us. My face is already sore from all of the smiling that I have to do for the pictures and we haven't even got to the reception yet! While Stefan is having pictures taken with the groom party consisting of himself, Damon, Matt and Jeremy I walk around being congratulated by everyone that has attended. I don't think I have said thank you to so many people in one go in my life! I go to Caroline and Bonnie who are talking to my Mum and Dad. They all give me a hug while Caroline who is holding her 3 month old daughter Lucy in her hands gives me a one armed hug.

"We're so happy for you!" My Mum says to me while Lucy is gurgling rather loudly in her Mother's arms.

"Me too" I hear in the background as Stefan comes up from behind me giving me a hug. He looks to the girls and my Mother who each give him a congratulatory hug and kiss on the cheek.

"If you don't mind, I would like to steal my wife away so we can go to to reception venue." He says looking at his watch. Is that the time already! We've already been at the church for over an hour and a half and we said that we would be there at 2 pm. We all agree to get moving so Stefan and I make our way over to the car, which there are more photos taken of us together in and out of the car, and then we make our way to the reception.

While Stefan and I sit in the back seats we take a moment to relax. It's been amazing already and I never want this amazing feeling to end. Stefan entwines my hand with his and kisses me softly on the lips while cupping my head.

"I love you Mrs Salvatore." He says softly and I blush

"And I love you too" I answer back.

I giggle. "I can't believe we're married!"

Stefan laughs with me. "I know and it is amazing to know that I am finally married to you. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you Elena." With that his lips crash to mine like they did in the church but with much more passion. Our hands are roaming as we explore each other's hair, arms, face, anything we can safely touch without the driver getting uncomfortable. Our lips move in synch together as we let each other explore the other's mouths. His lips move down my neck and I find it hard to suppress a moan. I know that I only saw him last night before I went to Caroline's but I really miss his touch. We normally wake up this way and it was weird that we didn't this morning. His hands move to my knee and I place my hand on it softly as if to say 'not here'. I move away from him and I mutter the word 'later' to him. I'm sure that the poor driver of our car has seen all of this before as a chauffeur but I would rather not like to be part of those memories.

Not long after we arrive at the reception venue. It is a lovely old traditional English manor that Stefan manage to rent for the night, including booking all of the rooms for all of his family coming over from America. Stefan gets out of the car first which is normally the chauffeurs job to open his hand to me bringing me safely out of the car. Luckily I don't have a big dress that can wrinkle easily so I leisurely shuffle out of the car with ease.

We wait as we are followed into the pebble stoned car park by the rest of the wedding party. We are then told to stand for some more pictures by ourselves and with the rest of the family. Thank God I am getting all of these photos afterwards. I am going to need them since I didn't realise how quickly the day was going already.

After the photos, Stefan and I get to go into the reception hall first so we can greet the guests as they come in. I am completely in awe as we both walk in hand in hand. Caroline Forbes you really have outdone yourself! She really is in the wrong profession! The room looks beautiful. The reception hall has high dark oak beamed ceilings, a large fireplace and large glass paned wines along one side of the wall which lead out onto a large stoned balcony which reaches even further out onto a large well kept garden.

In the room there are multiple round tables which would fit 8 to 10 people on which are covered in white linen cloths with a black strip across the middle. In the middle are beautiful bunches of white flowers of all sorts in clear large vases. It all looks so elegant and .Stefan. Today has been the most amazing day of my life and I know for a fact that you were the one that I was meant to share this day with. I love you with all of my heart and soul and I hope that this amazing ride with you never ends."

There is a round of applause as I sit down and Stefan stands up to make his speech. He looks out to the audience in front of us. "Well there is nothing else I can really say that my wife" whoops and cheers followed and Stefan laughed "hasn't said already. I just want to say thank you to everyone that has been involved in the wedding and everyone who has attended, especially those who have flown in from America to come and see the amazing day. Thank you all so much it really means a lot" He pauses for the applause to die down and like I did, he turns to me. "Well Elena. We did it. We got married today and to be honest I used to think that I would never have this day. That was until I met you. We met only a few years ago when you interviewed me for your article and I think from that moment I fell in love with you. It was the best decision that I ever made to invite you and Caroline to my birthday party and I am so glad that I did it. Thank you for everything that you have ever done. You truly have made me a better person and I promise that I will spend the rest of my life loving you and making it up to you. I love you and I always will."

There was another applause as Stefan sits down and everyone makes a toast to us. Next thing you know Damon stands up and shouts out to everyone before the settle. "Okay everyone, this is the time to get drunk and have bit of a dance so if you would like to move to the next room opposite us then we can do just that!

We all leisurely make our way to another room which looked identical to the one we were in except that there were not any large tables. Just a few smaller tables dotted up the back end of the hall making room for a large dance floor. As soon as we make our way into the room, the DJ started playing a few dance tunes which gets us all up onto the dance floor. I even managed to convince Stefan to come up and dance with me for a bit.

After a few dances the floor emptied so that we could have out first dance. There was no other option to what our song would be. It was always going to be 'Under My Skin' by Frank Sinatra. Dancing to this song is the reason that we are here in the first place so we agreed that it was the best choice. I've never been much of a dancer but when I am with stefan, I feel graceful. As we whirled around the dance floor, everyone stands to watch with multiple flashes and video cameras recording our every move. I feel like a million dollars as we continue to dance until the song finished to which we are rewarded to a large applause. A slow dance follows and Stefan keeps hold of me to continue dancing. As we dance I look around the room to see all of the couples. I see Bonnie dancing with Jeremy, Katherine and Damon together finally enjoying happily married life themselves, Caroline and Matt dancing with little Lucy in Matt's arms and both of our parents having a little conversation to themselves while they dance next to each other. I smile with pride with how far everyone has come.

"Mrs Salvatore." I am pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of my husband whispering in my ear. He smirks knowing that he has caught me red handed. "Our first dance was the best dance I have ever done Elena." He says making me blush.

"Same. I felt like I was back in the living room dancing again with you to it." I smile.

He looks me right in the eyes and we stare at each other for a while. "I love you so much. I can't wait to take you home over that threshold" Stefan whispers in my ear causing a shiver to run down my spine. Wow. That was hot. I blush in response and he smirks at me.

Married life is going to be amazing.

Thats it reception is done! I wonder what will happen next *wink*

For those of you who did not get half of the references in this chapter - please read Fairy Tails and you will! There are more of those references to come so I hope all of you remember the first story!

Thank you for your patience and support for writing this story. I know I took a while writing it and I hope that it is not disappointing so far. The story does pick up in a chapter or two, but I thought it would be nice to have a little Stelena fluff before we get into the story fully.

First off for those of you who have watched the new TVD episode please scroll down anyone who hasnt dont read the author note!- You have been warned!...

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

...RIP KATERINA PETROVA! I cried when she died! Who here agrees with me that we should somehow get Julie Plec to bring her back! I miss her already! I really think she made the show great! (bet Nina feels great for not having to play two characters anymore) Have faith all. Katherine Pierce is never truly gone! She will come back one way or another!

Second - Sorry if I ruined that for anyone. You were warned!

Please comment, review etc etc I love you all for your support!


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the night goes in a blur of dancing, talking to people and drinking. I finally got a glass of water an hour or so after our first dance and I was parched. But as soon as I had the glass of water, there was a glass of wine put in my hand which I gladly sipped to make it last. I am having such a great time that I don't realise that Stefan and I were meant to be leaving until Stefan comes to grab me.

"I need to take you home. We have a flight to catch in the morning" He winks at me. Liar our flight is not until the afternoon!

But of course I play along. "Sure" I say goodbye to everyone that I can until I am literally pushed out of the door by Stefan and Damon who is driving us back home. Stefan and I sit in the back seats while Damon drives. My head is currently resting on his shoulder while his arm is around me.

"Have you had a good day Elena?" Stefan asks.

I nod lazily. "You?"

"Best day of my life" He answers kissing my forehead.

"Thank you for everything Damon." Stefan says.

"No problem Brother" Damon says

I join in too. "Yes thank you so much Damon. I know that I only really got to talk to briefly today but seriously thank you for everything. You and Katherine did a wonderful job helping us out with the wedding. It was a beautiful day."

"I'm glad that we could help. We had a great day."

With that I smile as Damon drives us back to our house.

We arrive not long after and after thanking Damon again for taking us home, Stefan walks me up to the house, unlocks the front door and drops to his knees. I squeal as he picks me up into a bridal carry. He smirks and gives me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Got to carry you over the threshold" He jokes making me giggle as he walks us inside and slams the door with his foot. He places me down making sure that the front door is locked while I take my shoes off. I sigh as the relief of blood coming back to my now numb feet comes to me. I am glad to get those heels off.

Stefan laughs. "Still with those heels." He murmurs knowing that he thinking about the first time I came to his house doing exactly the same thing. I made me laugh.

"They worked that's all that matters" I joke. "So now that I am here. What are you going to do with me Mr Salvatore?" I tease knowing exactly his intention for making me leave earlier than I wanted to.

He walks towards me and grabs my head in his hands. "This"

With that, he kisses me firmly on the lips, our lips dancing the same dance that I have come to love so well. His hands start to roam and we continue from when we were in the taxi on our way to the reception area.

Stefan groans. "I've been wanting to do this to you all day" I moan in response as I move my head back so that he can kiss my neck with sweet kisses, gently nipping where he kisses. When he finds a particular spot on the back of my neck, I start to shudder, over coming with pleasure knowing that what's about to happen is going to be only reserved for tonight. Still kissing me he starts to manoeuvre me towards the bedroom removing as many things as he can. The wrap I was given with my dress to keep me warm and his jacket falls straight to the floor. My bracelet and his tie falls somewhere on the stairs and my veil, his waistcoat and his shirt combined follows shortly after on the landing. He attempts the back of my dress but it is a laced up corset so there was no way he was going to be able to undo with without looking at what he was doing. There was always the option of ripping the dress but since this was my wedding dress, I hope in my head that he realises that this is definitely not an option!

We manage to reach our bedroom. Still in my one minded state, Stefan manoeuvres me so that he can open the door while our lips are still attached and he can move me into the room as quickly as possible to not ruin the moment. I feel a few switches and light floods my eye lids as I realise that Stefan has turned the lights on.

All we both can hear are the moans and panting of our passion as he turns me around kissing my neck keeping me in my erotic state while somehow making good work of undoing the ribbon on the back of my dress. When he is satisfied with the unravelling of my dress, he pushes it so that the dress falls and pools around my feet. He momentarily gasps as he give me a hand so I can step out of the dress and he pulls away and take a second to take in my choice of wedding night underwear and stocking with suspenders.

He gasps "That is officially the best present I have ever opened Mrs Salvatore" I giggle knowing that he referred untying my dress as unwrapping a present.

"Well I'm glad that I could give it to you" I giggle.

Stefan groans. "You are so sexy right now"

With that he rushes towards me, grabs me with both arms and practically throws me onto the bed. I squeal in delight as my back falls onto the sheets with Stefan following straddling me. No more words are spoken as he grabs his lips with mine and we continue our assault on each others lips trying to fight dominance over the other. Stefan starts to move his head down to my neck and I instinctively move my head to the side to give him more access. Once again he finds that one point that always manages to send shivers throughout my whole body and I moan in pleasure as I succumb to the feel of his lips and his hips that are grinding slowly over me.

For a while we are lost to rhythm of each others hips and the feel of each others lips. As both of our hands start to roam,one of his hands finds its way to the top of my bask and with one hand starts to flick his finger causing the clips on the front of my bask to come undone one by one. Each time he flicks one of the clips open it is like he is shooting electricity directly into my body. It feels so intense that my hips start to buck voluntarily in response.

Stefan smirks "Eager are we?"

I leave his rhetorical question unanswered as he slowly removes the now open bask from under my back leaving me topless in just french knickers and stockings and suspenders. He smirks again as he starts to move further down my body, leaving small kisses as he goes on both of my breasts, in the middle of my breasts and then roaming down my stomach until he reaches above my navel. He looks up and gives me a look but I have not got a clue what he is going to do next. He looks back down, continues to move down the bed and undoes the suspenders with his hands while removes my stockings one by one with his teeth! Oh my God that is so hot! All I can do is quiver as he removes the stockings one at a time. All I can feel is the slow removal of the stockings run over my smoothly shaved legs and the feel of the material sends me crazy with anticipation!

Once they are off, his hands remove my suspenders and knickers in one swoop leaving my blue garter belt resting just above my left knee. He moves over to kiss it.

"This is very sexy. Only brides wear them for their wedding day and this is a nice reminder that you are now mine. But this..there.

I am about ready to burst and in an attempt to speed this process along, I grab his trousers, undo the button and zip as quick as I can and, like he did with me, remove his trousers and boxers in one go revealing his impressive manhood which is now only for my eyes!

It's now my turn to smirk and I prepare myself for what is about to happen.

"Are you ready?" He asks softly giving me a quick kiss on the lips. I nod my head and prepare myself for an amazing night of passion.

* * *

So here is chapter 4! Thank you to all of you who are reading this at the moment! So far I have written up to chapter 8 and I am sadly losing my feel for the story :( I need some motivation of some sort...hopefully I will do in a few weeks time. Have no fear, I have enough chapters that I can upload in the mean time.

Thank you to those who have signed that petition I sent out today. Means a lot. Hopefully we can keep fan fiction alive and well!

Speaking of that... I do not know anyone from The Vampire Diaries, nor am I someone associated with the making of the amazing programme that it is. The ideas for the characters are not mine...only the story line is my idea. Believe me.. things would be very much different if it was.

Does anyone know if I have to do a disclaimer on every page? I've never done one before on any of my stories but I feel like I should after reading so many stories with it on every page...

Thanks all. Please comment, PM, follow, favourite and I will see you again next Monday morning (GMT time) with another chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

"We are now approaching our final stop, please fasten your seat belts as we make our descent into Los Angeles."

"Lena. It's time to wake up" I hear

I moan as I stir feeling a tap on my knee. I open my eyes to see Stefan looking at me with a smile. "We're landing now. I thought I should wake you up"

I nod as I adjust myself into the sitting position so that I am sitting correctly for landing. Checking my clock on Stefan's watch which has been set to the correct time in Los Angeles, I notice that it is about five in the afternoon. I slowly pack up the blanket that I brought with me and put it away in my bag that is by my feet. I make sure that I have everything in my bag as I watch outside the window as we land into LAX airport.

As we reach for baggage claim, I realise that jet lag is already starting to hit me. Our flight was at three in the afternoon in the UK but it was a ten hour flight where Los Angeles is eight hours behind us. Luckily I managed to get some sleep on the journey but it wasn't for long since I was not used to sleeping at that time in the afternoon. Three on flight films later I managed to fall asleep to only be woken again after what seemed like ten minutes rest for landing.

I can tell that Stefan is used to this type of flying. He looks his usual sex of legs self. There is not one inch wrong with him. He looks like he got a full nights rest even though he was up for the flight with me! I can bet you anything that I look nothing like that what so ever right now! Apparently he has family out here which he visits as often as he can but they are all still in England for the wedding.

He calls a number on his phone and as we make our way to the front exit, a chauffeur turns up with the words 'SALVATORE' written on a white board. Stefan raises his hand to acknowledge him and he shakes his hand in greeting.

"Welcome back to L.A Mr Salvatore and congratulations."

"Thank you. This is my wife, Elena Salvatore. This is her first time here in L.A." He says gesturing me with a hand. The chauffeur looks at me with a smile and shakes my hand in a friendly manner despite the fact that I probably look like utter crap from the flight.

"Welcome to L.A Mrs Salvatore and I hope you have a pleasant honeymoon. May I take your bags?" I smile and say nothing as he grabs both of our suitcases and puts them in the car.

"Mr Saltzman here is my regular chauffeur when I do busy out here." I nod. Although the company was transferred to England, the American branch is still here under a friend of the families. Stefan have to travel out here at least four times a year to make sure that the communications with both branches are kept and it gives him an excuse to come back and see other family members. I know that I should probably react to the news with a little enthusiasm, but I am too tired to really do or say anything.

"Jet lag?" He asks and I nod leaning my head into his shoulder.

He wraps an arm around me as Mr Saltzman carries on putting the suitcases in the car. "Don't worry we will be at my place soon and we can take eat and take a nap. It's nearly dinner time anyway."

I smile. "That sounds wonderful." He kisses me and we make our way into the car leaving Mr Saltzman to drive us to Stefan's house.

When we arrive, Mr Saltzman lets us out of the car, congratulates us again and hands Stefan the car keys. As Mr Saltzman walks off I give Stefan a confused look. "He is only driving us here since we had a long flight and I didn't trust myself driving today. He only lives around the corner so if we need him then he can take us anywhere." I nod.

"Does he do this as his job?"

"He does but this is a personal favour that he does every time I am in town on business since he is a friend of the family." I nod again. I am interested but I am just not in the mood for talking.

Stefan chuckles. "Come on let's get you inside."

The house is stunning! I didn't realise at the time but it is on the edge of a private beach! This is amazing! I never thought that I would be married to someone who owns a house like this! I am guided through the house by Stefan and I realise that it really is a bachelors pad. Everything is light and open with light wood floor and everything white black or light blue. It'ssoothes me.

Stefan snakes his arms around mine and kisses me on the back of my neck. I sink into his embrace as we take a seat on one of the deck chairs on the decking, him still holding onto me with one arm and this other stroking his hand up and down my arms sensually and running his fingers through my hair giving me kisses every now and then.

I sigh as I lean back knowing that the jet lag is going to take me very soon.

"This is perfect." I sigh

Stefan chuckles. 'I'm glad you think so. I always said to myself that if I needed to share this view with someone special some day." He kisses me on the head "And I'm glad that it's you."

He moves my head slowly to face his and he kisses me slowly on the lips.

"I'm glad that it's me too."

With that I close my eyes as I let the sounds of the waves, the feel of my husbands arms surround me in the glorious sun and the sound of Stefan whispering in my ear 'I love you Mrs Salvatore' fill me as I drift off into uninterrupted and blissful sleep.

I awake to the smell of toast. I turn over slightly and my head comes into contact with something soft. I smile enjoying the feel but it is not warm. Not Stefan warm anyway. I open my eyes slightly trying to muffle a yawn as I notice that I am on a bed. I let me head get comfortable on the pillow as | turn onto my side to take a look at where I am. The room is dark thanks to the long white curtains that are shut on the other side of the room. I notice the light blue walls that are covered in shelf and shelf of books, trinkets and beach paraphernalia. The delicious smell of toast still assaults my nose as I muffle a groan, sitting myself up and stretching.

The last thing that I remember last night was falling asleep on Stefan on the decking. I smile to myself. That was completely perfect. I have never been in more of a romantic and relaxing moment in my life! I hear the slight sound of a radio playing the back ground so I decide to make my way out of the bedroom.

I am welcomed to the sight of the large living room/ kitchen being filled with the aroma of breakfast and my gorgeous husband in the kitchen tapping his foot to the beat of the music on the radio, despite it being quiet clearly for my sake, and finishing making breakfast. I take this opportunity to surprise him and I sneak up behind him putting my arms around him and kissing him back.

He momentarily shudders from the surprise but composes himself enough to laugh at my actions.

"Someone's awake" He jokes and turns around while still in my grip to give me a kiss.

I giggle. "Hi yourself"

"Did you sleep well?"

"I guess so. What time is it?" I ask not realising that it still could be early in the evening.

"It's 10am. You slept through the rest of the day. You really must have been tired." He says surprised. "You even slept on the plane! So I'm surprised that you were that jet lagged"

"I've never really travelling this far before. I guess my body is not used to it" I shrug my shoulders.

Stefan smiles. "That's ok. Because now we have the rest of the day to do whatever we want without the extra need to sleep even more." He kisses me again and turns around to present me with a cup of tea. I thank him, take a sip and instantly relax.

"So is that right?" He smirks back at me as his arms wrap around my waist pulling me in for a slow kiss. Fireworks explode in my stomach again as I am turned around and lifted onto the counter, our lips never leaving each others. Stefans hand roam as he quickly removes my top, while I remove his in return. He kisses me again and manoeuvres his lips onto my neck making me turn into putty as he makes quick use of my bra and cups one of my breasts massaging it. I am lost again in Stefan as we continue this sweet torment and make sweet uninterrupted love on the worktop counterand the kitchen the living room on the bedthis honeymoon is getting off to a amazing start.

* * *

Here is chapter 5! Thanks all for reading this! I will be taking down the SOPA page today in a few hours so be aware of that! thank you all who voted! We got enough signitures so fanfics are saved! Hope you are all enoying this! I need to get going on writing more chpters!

Dont forget to comment, PM etc! Love to all!


	6. Chapter 6

"Flight is now ready for landing. Please make sure that your seat belts are fastened and in the upright position as we make our way to London Heathrow Airport."

I smile as I take a look out of the window and memories of our honeymoon flash through me. Stefan taking me on a tour of Los Angeles, meeting some of Stefan's cousins who couldn't make the wedding, watching the sun set of the beach opposite the house while having dinner with Stefan. and the mltiple hours of mind-blowing sex. This was officially my favourite holiday by far! Stefan didn't even mind when I wanted to do all of the lame tourist stuff. I am so blissfully happy as we land in London despite it being a very cold summer night.

We are greeted by Damon and Katherine who had agreed to pick us up. I am still a little hostile with Katherine after everything that we went through, but I am civil to her, especially in times like this. Damon comes to hug me as we pass baggage claim and to the exit of the airport.

"How was the honeymoon?"

I smile. "It was great thank you. I've never been to America before."

Damon smirks "So Stefan actually got you out of bed!" Katherine slaps him lightly on the arm. "Come on. They know I'm joking."

Stefan and I laugh at the two of them walking hand in hand as we make our way to the car. Since the two of them got married, they have never been better. I am happy to call her my Sister-in-Law and I am very glad that she makes Damon really happy.

I turn to Stefan. "I hope that we are like them after the first year of marriage."

He looks at me concerned "They always say that the first year of marriage is hard. I just want it to work out for us and that we are will happy like them two afterwards." I justify.

Stefan kisses me on the head and grabs my hand. "Of course we will"

"Did you enjoy going back to America?" I ask out of the blue. I didn't want to ask this question while we were there.

Stefan nods. "Do you miss living there?" I ask

Stefan shrugs. "Sometimes. But there was something about England that I was always fascinated with, and now I know what it is" He grins kissing me on the head making me giggle.

"You are really cheesy you know that right?" I joke to which he replies kissing me again.

"Only because you make me" He quips giving me another kiss.

The next morning, we both awake in bed after an amazing sleep. I feel almost back to normal as I lie there on Stefan's chest hearing his heart beat as his chest rises and falls. I am overcome by the heat that Stefan is radiating from his embrace and I almost fall back asleep in utter bliss. But like all good things, they have to come to an end and I am woken by an alarm clock I must have forgotten to turn off while we were away.

Stefan turns over in his sleep, his arms still wrapped around me, making me want to fall into sleep again but this time, almost as the alarm clock finishes it's chime, my phone starts to ring. I groan as I lean as far as Stefan's tight embrace will allow me and grab my phone off my side desk. As I lean back down, I snuggle comfortably back into the bed and keep one eye open to read what has been said on my phone.

I open the screen expecting a missed call sign but instead it is an alarm with a note attached to it. It reads 'Welcome Home Party 2 pm'. I look at the time. Shit I completely forgot! It's 11.30am already! We didn't get back until very late last night so it is understandable that this can happen but I've never slept in this late, and I don't think Stefan ever has either. I know that I need to sort out a few bits before I even start to get ready, so I try and shift out of bed without waking Stefan. I almost make it to the bedroom door when I hear a rustle in the bed.

"Elena?" Stefan asks while I am frozen holding onto the door like i have been caught stealing.

"Yeah?" I ask

"What are you doing up? Who was that on the phone?" He mumbles and I giggle silently at how cute he is waking up.

"It was a note on my phone. We have a welcome home party at 2 this afternoon." I prompt.

He just grunts in confirmation. "What time is it now?" He ask

"It's 11.30" I answer making him open his eyes sharply and try to wake himself up sitting up in bed.

"I forgot we had that. Can't we just say we have really bad jetlag and stay in bed all day?" He smirks.

I laugh. "No. I would feel bad if they went to all of this trouble for us to not go."

He groans getting out of bed. "Fine. I'm up. I'm up"

He walks towards me throwing off clothes that he wore to bed last night and by the time he reaches the door he is naked. He grins at me and give me a sly kiss while slapping me on the bum. "Shame. I was looking forward to being like this all day with you" I blush as I slap him on the bum in return and watch him saunter naked to the bathroom. I sigh. Man that is one amazing sight.

We arrive at Damon and Katherine's house just in time. We make our way in to an array of applause and party poppers going off making us all laugh. We look around to see all of our family and friends smiling at us and applauding with a large white banner which dark blue calligraphy above saying 'Welcome Home Mr and Mrs Salvatore'. We say hello to everyone in turn making sure that we thank them all for coming to the wedding and again for coming today.

We finally make it to the large garden where Damon and Katherine have put up a large gazebo filled with a buffet and outdoor bar. I am truly amazed by the amount of money that probably went into this!

"Enjoying the day so far?" I hear Damon behind me so I turn around and give him a hug.

"Thank you. This is so much!"

"Nonsense. You are only meant to get married once so you might as well milk it while you have it. Besides, I have a friend who owes me a favour or two so I cashed them in."

I smile. "Well thank you anyway, and thank you again for picking us up last night. We really do appreciate it."

"It's not a problem. Mind if I talk to my brother here privately for a few minutes. Just got some business stuff I need to catch him up on."

I smile "Sure." I make my way back to the house to use the bathroom when I spot Katherine at the back of the kitchen looking at her phone. The place is empty since everyone is outside. I decide to go and thank her for the party again but I soon notice that she is transfixed on her phone and is looking really worried.

"Katherine?" I walk over and place my glass on a kitchen counter. "Is everything okay?"

She snaps up from her phone and looks at me as if I've surprised her. "Huh?"

I look at her concerned. "Are you okay? You looked a little concerned there"

She smiles but I notice that it doesn't meet her eyes. She is hiding something but I can't tell what. "Nothing. I'm fine."

I frown. "Are you sure?"

She nods again. "I'm sure."

I nod, not exactly convinced. "Okay. But just so you know, I know that we had a bit of a rough start with what happened a few years ago but you are my sister-in-law now and know that whatever it is you can tell me. I promise I will not tell a soul." I look her straight in the eye when I say to make sure that my message gets through.

Her smile becomes a little more genuine now and she nods. "Okay thank you."

I give her a hug "Thank you again for this amazing party and picking us up last night. I hope that I can repay the favour sometime"

She laughs "You already did when Damon and I got married so don't worry about it."

I chuckle, remembering that I was the one who helped them organise the whole do in the first place. I grab my drink from the counter and make my way out again to the garden to talk with my parents, looking back at Katherine who is clearly trying to hide a frown.

Throughout the night I keep looking towards Katherine to see if she is okay. She has on her fake facade that she only reserves for people when she doesn't want to seem upset about something. I can only tell this since I got to know her very well last year when her and Damon got married. She seems to be looking at her phone an awful lot tonight and I am wondering if she is organising something or is just busy with work.

I try again tonight and ask her if she is okay and she gives me a reassuring smile and tells me everything is okay. I smile back when she answers and walk back to Stefan grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Everything okay?" He asks when I return and I nod.

I look at Katherine one more time.

What are you hiding Katherine Salvatore?

* * *

And now the story is starting to progress! I'm sorry to all of you that were expecting a chapter or two more on the honeymoon, but I have two reasons 1) I felt that it would make the story boring and 2) I wanted to progress with the story and get more into it now. I figured that 6 chapters was enough to do the wedding, reception and the honeymoon!

So what do you think Katherine is hiding? Let me know what you think either via comment or PM! Don't forget to review, follow, favourite and all that jazz!

Thank you for putting up with this story! I know it is a little slow at the moment but now that the wedding etc is over, I can now start on progressing with the storyline that I have in mind! Love to all!


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning is silent as Stefan and I sit at the breakfast bar. Poor Stefan is mulling over a hangover as I sit there and attempt to take pity. I laugh to myself. It's his own fault to do a drinking game against Damon, Lexi, Matt and Jeremy. Out of everyone, he really was the worst off and I am glad that I didn't partake otherwise I would have been the same position. The mixture of champagne and wine was enough for me last night. I giggle as I watch him suffer watching me eat the bacon sandwich I made him. In my mind it is the perfect hangover cure in my mind but he refused it so it's his loss!

"Shut up" He groans at me. "Did I do anything silly last night?"

I look at his astonished. "You mean other than get into a drinking contest that you knew you would lose?" I ask sarcastically. He grimaces back at me. "No you didn't. You were just your usual drunken self dancing with myself and Lexi all night."

He sighs "Good. I didn't make a tit of myself in front of your parents did I?"

I laugh "You didn't they left before we started drinking properly. It was only us, Bonnie, Jeremy, Damon, Katherine, Matt, Caroline and Lexi left by the end of it. Damon did offer to let us stay the night but I thought that you would appreciate waking up in your own bed, plus I wasn't over the limit"

He smiles "Thanks"

I pause as I think of my next question. "Did you think there was anything wrong with Katherine yesterday? She seemed off to me, like something was bothering her."

Stefan shakes his head "From what I remember, she was fine to me"

"Hmm." I answer "She just seemed in her own world and faking a smile to everyone like either something was upsetting her or she didn't want to be there."

Stefan shrugged his shoulders. "Her and Damon probably had a fight before we turned up. I wouldn't think too much of it.

I nod. He's right. I'm probably over thinking things. The only thing that would make me think otherwise was Katherine staring at her phone a lot like she was waiting for message or something about a message had disturbed her. I feel my hand run through one of my brown locks as I think of what could possibly be troubling her. I guess when she is ready she will tell me.

The following Monday, I look up at the calendar on the wall. Stefan and I are going back to work today. I guess you can only have so much time off when you are the head of the company. I say goodbye to Stefan very early this morning as he practically runs out of the house being late for a meeting and I arrive just in time for the department meeting, seeing Bonnie, Caroline and Katherine sitting around the large oak table in the main meeting room. I was made Editor a few months ago after working myself to the bone other the last year. I do miss being a journalist for the magazine but it is nice knowing that I won't be going out on jobs in the rain or that are pointless anymore. I now get to sit in a comfy office and read everyone else's handwork to see what can go into the magazine. I still have my own column in the magazine but it's more of an article about my own opinion of particular topics. Bonnie suddenly came up with the idea after the whole fiasco at the awards show a few years ago and over night the article became really popular! I sit myself down next to Katherine as I look at everyone in the room.

"Hey all." They all greet me as I get myself comfy in my seat. Bonnie stands up and we start the meeting. An hour or so later we are all up to date with everything that has been going on while I was away. It looks like the magazine is really coming into it's own and we are getting more subscribers every day! Despite having a great meeting, I couldn't help but notice that Katherine was a little distracted throughout the meeting. Normally a very focused woman, it struck me as odd that her face looked pretty vacant and she was more focused on the pen that she was playing with instead of what Bonnie was saying. As we exit the room Caroline looks at her watch.

"Wow. I don't think we realised the time. Shall we all go out to lunch?" I look down at my watch. It is mid day already. Where has the time gone? We all agree and I follow the others and make our way to the local cafe for lunch. Bonnie and Caroline go up to the counter to get our lunch orders so it gives me time to talk to Katherine on our own.

"Are you okay?" I ask "You seemed pretty out of it for the meeting this morning" Katherine looks at me a little affronted. "I'm fine" She snaps.

"Have you and Damon had an argument?" I press "I said I'm fine" She snaps again.

"Look Katherine. I know that you are not but I am here if you want to talk. I'm not one to just leave friends when things go back for them."

"I'll bare that in mind when something comes along. But for now why don't you stick your nose out of my business. I said I am fine so deal with it" Wow she is back to the old Katherine before she married Damon. Something really is up with her then.

I nod my head "Okay. I'm sorry I asked. I'm just concerned. You've seemed out of it lately thats all" She gives me a glare that tells me to shut my trap right there and I do. Eventually she sighs. "I'm just stressed that's all. I've got a lot going on." I nod and give her a reassuring smile.

Just in time, Caroline and Bonnie come back to us with our orders. When I get home, Stefan is in the living room concentrating on his phone. I sit myself down next to him and give Stefan a kiss on the cheek. It seems to wake him out of whatever trance he was in and smiles.

"Hey" He says giving me a kiss and putting his phone away. "How was your day?" I ask as Stefan sighs.

"It was fine. Although you might have been on to something this morning." I look at him confused.

"Damon seemed off this morning too. I asked him what was wrong and he said that Katherine didn't seem like herself at the moment. Apparently everytime he goes to ask her what is wrong, she tries to change the subject or tells him that she is fine when he clearly isn't." I lean in and snuggle next to Stefan's side causing him to wrap his arm around me.

"I'm worried about her Stefan. I don't know what's wrong. I asked her this morning what was wrong too and she just says that she is stressed. I don't know what to do. She doesn't want to open up to anyone."

Stefan rubs his thumb up and down my arm. "I don't know either. I want to help her, but I don't think that there is anything that we can do."

I sigh "I guess we just have to wait until she is willing to tell us what is wrong"

Let's hope it soon…..

* * *

Hi all! I'm really sorry that this is a short chapter. Honestly I have lost the drive to write at the moment and like a lot of sequels, I have a feeling that it is not going to live up to the first story. I really loved writing the first story and I really want the sequel to work so unfortunately this story is going to go on hiatus until I have written something good for this. I hope that this works but I apologise in advance if it doesn't live up to your expectations. I normally write a few chapters ahead so I don't have to worry when it comes to 'chapter update day' as I call it, and I can edit the chapters as many times as I like to make them good before I update but at the moment this is all that I have written and I have felt no love or drive to finish this story.

I'm sorry if this has disappointed anybody. I'd rather make you guys wait for a few weeks while I sit down and write a few good chapters to be released later on, than give you a rubbish chapter of drivel every week.

I hope this hiatus won't be for long.

See you all soon.


End file.
